1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic followup device adapted for a camera arranged to have an object to be photographed always kept within a field by automatically following up the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been possible for a photographer to take a picture of himself or herself or to take a picture of a moving object while staying away from a camera by means of a pan-head equipped with a remote control device.
However, it has been not easy to have the image of a moving object adequately positioned within the field by means of the remote control device. Further, since the remote control device must be manually operated, it has been impossible to follow a moving object up in the absence of an operator of the remote control device.